


Animal Instinct

by LilydaleXF



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilydaleXF/pseuds/LilydaleXF
Summary: A G-rated 155 word fic about Scully and love.





	Animal Instinct

Fate brought me into her life and into her heart. One day I was wandering around my deathly quiet, absurdly chilly apartment, aimlessly drifting between the different rooms. So afraid. So hungry. So alone. My footsteps echoed on the bare wood floor. Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. The sound of a restless, lonely soul.

Then, one day, she stepped into my life. It wasn't my decision. Or hers. I was just there, the timing was right, and emotions were running high. I didn't know that she was *the one* right away. She didn't know it either. In fact, I think she was petrified.

Now we live together. We fit together too, in that symbiotic way that can happen in situations like ours. If you're lucky. As I lay on her chest, her arm curls a little tighter around me, her hand rubs my fluffy orange fur, and I know. This is what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted online in 2002 but is new to AO3 in 2017. Thanks to Emma Brightman for unknowingly inspiring this story in a roundabout way with a quirky little haiku that she may not even remember. Thanks also to the dearly departed Queequeg, who I like to think was as sweet as in this story.


End file.
